The Hidden Chosen
by moongrl472
Summary: Buffy isn't the only slayer to refuse to stay dead and under the council's thumb. What will happen when the Scoobies and new council discover another blonde slayer who defies council laws.
1. New Prologue

_I'm rewriting this story I started it when I was in middle school, so now that I'm in college i'm going to rewrite it and actually add to it._

_Babyjameslvr- Thanks, I'm also going to work on rewriting and adding more to my OTH story as well_

_Disclaimer- Buffy and Angel belongs to the amazing Joss Whedon, The O.C. Characters and plot line belongs to me._

Timeline-After seventh season Buffy and I don't watch Angel so I just know the basics, so bare with me if I fudge with the timeline and characters. This story will take place after Connor is back from the hell dimension when he still is distance from Angel, but Spike was sent to the Angel gang in the amulet and he's corporal. Cordelia died, the characters are Gunn, Faith, Wesley, Spike, Angel, and Connor from the Angel verse.

Scooby Gang 1 year after the hellmouth closed and what they have bee doing.

Buffy and the Scooby gang found Watchers to train the new Slayers. After locating the Slayerettes; through Willow using her connection to the Slayer line, they are given the option of attending 'J. Summer's Institute for Exceptional Learning'. A series of schools the Scoobies built with the old Watchers Council's money, which Giles inherited after the bombing. The schools are named after one of the only adults besides Giles to ever truly care for the Scoobies.

The JSEL is a school for Future Watchers, Slayerettes, and Beginning Witches to grow, learn and develop their skills. As well as create bonds, which will help them survive and grow in their future destinies. No longer will evil destroy spirits and rule lives. Every school has 8 Buildings, A gymnasium (outfitted for slayers), Cafeteria, Two dorm buildings (boy and Girl, separated by ages 12-18), School (which teaches normal education along with demonology and other supernatural courses), Spell (a building which is designed for spell learning), Weapons training, Teachers Dorm, and a Main house for everyone to interact. For college the Students are allowed to go to a college any were in the world, but they must go so they can have a life outside of slaying; Buffy's rule #2. Rule #1 is the ever obvious don't die. Above each and every gate at the entrance to the schools is a sign in Latin with a spell attached which forces you to read and then the spell acts accordingly. You can't enter the school if you mean harm to anyone inside the school.

'**Penetro totus quisnam peto tutus haven ex orbis terrarum quod vilis haud vulnero'**

**Scoobies Locations, ages and relationships-**

Robin is in Wyoming running a school for slayers who are attending college in Wyoming, 24. Robin is still with Faith; the two are engaged to be engaged.

Faith is 23; in Wyoming and with Robin, engaged to be engaged and five by five.

Also there are more schools across the country and in other countries that are being organized and watched over by watchers, Buffy and the Scooby gang routinely check up on them.

Xander, since Anya's death has been helping Willow with the finding of slayers. Focusing on being head Watcher is helping him cope with Anya's death; he's 22.

Andrew is a Watcher at the original JSEL School in England, he's 22.

Dawn is being trained to be a Watcher by Giles, while attending college. Buffy is still playing mother to Dawn, Dawn's 18.

Willow is focusing on finding Slayerettes her relationship with Kennedy ended. Willow is 22.

Buffy is 22; she is head Slayer and making sure all of the slayers get to experience what she never got to be a kid and not have the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Giles is in his 40's and head of the Watchers Council.

Xander, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Andrew and Dawn are all living together in the main JSEL's school in England; watching over the Slayer empire.

Although during apocalypse season, the Scooby gang can be found anywhere in the world. Buffy patrols England occasionally having Dawn or a Slayerette comes with her for training. If any slayer shows extreme potential or has attitude problems (meaning thinks they're high and mighty; just because they are a slayer, i.e. -Kennedy) they get sent to Buffy for a reality check.

Some Slayers still live at home enjoying a normal life and they have watchers who live near them, but they are never alone because there are slayers all over the world.

Angel time-

Angel Investigations is traveling to Florida based off a prophecy Wesley found, which says

" The Champions shall converge on the Sun, to battle the flames of Xwanther…"

The prophecy was torn the second half should be in Florida according to Wesley.

Angels gang

Conner-17-human angel's son super human abilities

Gunn-25-human

Wesley-32-ex-watcher/human

Angel-ancient vampire-has soul

Spike-200+yrs-has soul

**Hidden Chosen: Prologue**

Nicole 'Nik' runs through the thick, dark woods with the moon as her only light, glancing over her shoulder for any sign of her pursuer. A snap of a brush causes her to pick up speed and look over her shoulder, preventing her from seeing the root sticking out of the floor. Nik goes sprawling to the ground momentarily frozen, a moment too much. As Nik scrambles to her feet to resume her flee, suddenly something grabs her and throws her into a tree.

"It's always so fun when they run, gets my blood going."

Nik stays on the ground in a heap near the base of the tree. The vampire hauls Nik up and against the tree by her neck. The Vampire's cold, dead hand squeezing Nik's neck cutting of oxygen supply to her brain. Nik's hands scratch and claw at the vamp's hand fighting to free her of his grip. The vampire smirks, loving the look of terror in her eyes.

"To bad wee need another sacrifice to raise xwanther, I bet you taste so sweet all that fear" The vampire smiles while playing with his victim only for his smile to turn to a grimace as he turns to dust. Leaving Nik standing in the woods no longer looking like a scared teenage girl.

"Owl!" Nik rubs her neck in pain.

"Stupid vamp, really you had to play, you couldn't I don't know brag sooner, before you bruised me." Nik mutters in annoyance.

"Yes well it was your idea to play victim." A middle-aged man with a British accent said his tone ringing with disapproval.

"Ian I got the info and a vamp is dust, what's the issue?" Nik says while looking for the shoe she lost during her performance.

Ian scoffs as he watches Nik search for her shoe. 'What's the issue, the issue is you could have been hurt' Ian thought with annoyance.

Nik jumps up with a smile lighting her face and a black flip flop in her hand.

"Yes I was worried I'd have to buy new shoes." Nik shudders at the though of having to go shopping.

'Silly girl' Ian smiles and shakes his head at Nik.

"Yes well now that we have the name of who the nest is trying to raise its time for research." Ian says walking away as Nik drops her shoe and slides her foot into it.

"Nice coaches, books and tea." Nik grins at the thought and jogs to catch up with Ian who starts towards home.

"Bitch, what do we do now?"

Two vampires were hiding among the trees talking, while watching Nik and Ian walk away.

"Nothing we wait."

"What, what do you mean wait that blonde bitch killed Zack?"

"Yes, but she's also a slayer and will make the ritual even stronger when we use her as a sacrifice."

"Wait blonde and a slayer she's not 'The Slayer' is she?"

"No you idiot that slayer is in her 20's and is in Rome with the immortal."

"Stupid idiotic minion"

The vampires slide into the shadows and disappear after they finish their conversation.

Late in the day

" I don't understand the results of this spell, according to the new Slayer I'm trying to track down keeps disappearing." Willow yells in frustration.

"Maybe we should get with the research, or at least tell Buffy so she can go to the address and check it out . . . BUFFY, GILES, DAWN NOW!" Xander answers

The three come storming into the room fearing the worst at Xander's yell. As they see nothing is wrong Buffy smacks the back of Xander's head.

"Xander; we thought you were hurt, what is it that is so important that you had to give Giles a heart attack you know he's old and his heart can't handle scares? Huh?" Buffy asks in exasperation

" Yes Xander what is the reason for your yelling… wait I am not old" Giles yells as he realizes what Buffy said, Giles starts cleaning his glasses in annoyance.

Willow, Xander, Buffy and Dawn hide laughter behind their hands at Giles predicable behavior.

Xander and Willow explain the situation to Buffy, Giles and Dawn.

" Really? I think we should go; I want to know what has the power to hide a Slayer from will. But lets bring some weapons I don't like the sound of this." Buffy says after Xander and Willow finish briefing her, Giles and Dawn.

Everyone agrees the governing body of Scoobies is heading to Florida.

Meanwhile

"Are we there yet, bloody peaches is taking up all my space."

"What you're the one stretched out like this is a bed, spike; and don't call me PEACHES"

The two vampires start arguing in the back of the van, which is the only place with no sunlight hitting it.

Conner looks back and could have laughed at how much his dad and spike sound like siblings on a long car ride right then.

"Not much . . . " Connor stops because he can't speak over Angel and Spikes arguing.

"Shut your whining peaches" Spike yells at Angel

"I'm no the one asking are we there yet like a child" Angel yells back as Spike.

A loud smashing sound shut everyone in the van up.

" Will you two both stop acting like children, or I will stop this van and open the back doors give you both a little sun." Wesley yells in annoyance.

Angel and Spike immediately shut up, the rest of the drive to Florida is quiet.

******Latin **Penetro totus quisnam peto tutus haven ex orbis terrarum quod vilis haud vulnero means **Enter all who seek safe haven from the world and mean no harm

*** Read and Review*** I'm hoping by rewriting it will spark the creative juices, although grammatical and story teling wise I think this version is better.


	2. Start of journeys past and present

_Disclaimer- Buffy and Angel belong to the amazing Joss Whedon. The story and O.C. belong to me._

**Chapter 1- Start of journeys past and present**

"Did you know that a certain type of fear demon is smaller than my hand? That'd be an interesting fight." Nik was lying on a couch surrounded by various demonology books. One such book was in her lap, open to the chapter on fear demons.

"Really is Xwanther a fear demon and can you just step on him." Ian looks up the Demon text he is reading and asks rhetorically.

"No just thought it'd be a cool demon to fight.

Ian shakes his head at Nik in disbelief, only his Slayer.

"Dear girl, we are reading to prevent this Xwanther from ending the world, not for fun."

"Fine." Nik pouts and puts down the book she is reading.

"I promise you can spend at least two hours in here with the books when we save the world." Ian promises to stop Nik's pouting

Nik smiles and walks over to the bookshelf in the middle of the room searching for a new book.

"Qué Pasa mi amigos?"

"Hola Alec, research wanna help?" Nik asks Alec the Hispanic teenage boy who came into the room, as she searches for a new book.

"Sure, demon name?" Alec asks as he goes to the bookshelf

"Xwanther." Nik pulls two books down from the shelves and hands one to Alec.

Alec walks over to the unoccupied couch and takes Nik's seat stretching out. Nik walks over and sits next to Alec laying half on him leaning her back into his side, getting comfortable and curling up.

Ian looks up from his reading and watches Alec and Nik reading with a soft smile on his face. A smile reserved just for them his children, not by blood but through circumstance. He can still remember the day that lead to them entering his life.

*****Flashback*****

"Quentin, what do you mean come home? I still haven't found my Slayer." A younger Ian one in his twenties asks Quentin Trevor's head of the Watchers Council over his hotel room phone.

"A new Slayer has been activated in L.A., obviously you're Slayer is already dead. The new Slayer has been sent Merrick as a Watcher. Catch the next flight back." Quentin Trevors orders before hanging up on Ian

Ian is in shock it's only been a mere couple days since he was even told he is being promoted to Watcher. Now his Slayer is dead, and he is being told to go home.

"How? How did she die so quickly?" Ian grabs his bag and jumps from his hotel desk. He has to know how she died.

"Ian, Ian…

*****Flashback Ended*****

….. Ian, IAN, PAPI?"

The calling of his name snaps Ian out of his memories and back into the present.

"Yes mi ha?" Ian answers Nik as he comes back to himself.

"Papi?" Nik and Alec share a look between them, worrying about Ian.

"I'm fine, go on." Ian smiles, and shakes his head at the two Worrying teenagers.

Nik pushes the book she was reading towards Ian pointing at the open page.

"We found him."

There on the open page was the name Xwanther.

Translations- Not traditional Spanish but slang

*** Qué Pasa mi amigos- what's up my friends?

*** Hola-hi

*** Mi ha- my girl (a term of affection)

*** Papi –dad/granddad (a type of father figure, term of affection)

R&R – Let me know what you think, chapter are probably going to be short because I write when I get a few minutes to myself and if I don't post right away it accumulates and I don't have time to get around to it.


End file.
